Geoff Schwartz
Geoffrey ”Geoff” Schwartz (born April 14, 1969) is Erica's boyfriend and a member of JTP (Jenkintown Posse). Geoff has had a crush on Erica since the 2nd grade and has always tried to get her to like him. In the end of season 3 he decides to move on and starts dating a girl named Evelyn Silver. But Erica then realized she did like him and was planning to tell him, until she found out he already moved on, he continued dating Evelyn Silver for most of season 4. Erica and Geoff finally kiss in season 4 episode 15 but in episode 16 are caught kissing and both feel bad for sneaking around and agree that they should take it slow and date each other when it the time is right. In season 4 episode 19 Erica and Geoff finally get together. During season 5 Geoff and Erica keep in contact even while she's away at college. Relationships Erica Goldberg Originally Geoff had a huge crush on Erica, who found it annoying, and as a result never reciprocated his feelings despite all of Geoff's efforts, and just wanted to remain friends. To a certain extent Erica had a bit of compassion for Geoff. Even though she kept brutally rejecting him during his several attempts to try and win her over, and was adamant on not dating him. Yet at the end of Season 3 in Have a Summer, Geoff made a mixtape for Erica, and after initially seeing it as desperate and pathetic, she later found it sweet and charming, yet when she went to tell him about her feelings she realised that Geoff had finally moved on, and he was then dating Evelyn Silver. During the first two thirds of Season 4, Erica was obsessed with Geoff, though he was completely oblivious to her feelings, unlike Evy who saw her as a threat. Nonetheless Geoff was still very friendly to Erica during this time, regardless to the fact that Erica would often humiliate herself due to her feelings, such as in George! George Glass! or Stevie King. In So Swayze It's Crazy, Geoff finds out that Erica likes him, and after initial shock and confusion the two embrace and finally are together. Yet in The Kara-te Kid Evy is shown to be seriously hurt by what has happened and the two of them terminate their brief relationship; devastating Erica. Yet later at the school prom in A Night to Remember the two of them after trying to be each others date for prom, realise their attraction to one another, and officially date again, with the timing being right for the first time. Due to Erica moving to college in Season 5 the two of them try long distance, which though has initial problems such as in Goldberg on the Goldbergs prevails despite her being in DC. Barry Goldberg Like Barry, Geoff is a member of the JTP which stands for Jenkintown Posse.They are shown to have a brotherly bond with one another. Geoff has been shown to care about Barry in many episodes. In the episode Dinner With the Goldbergs, Geoff is shown to yell at Barry, as well as the other Goldbergs. Evelyn Silver Throughout Season 4 of the show, Evelyn and Geoff are shown to be dating and seem to be in love, however Geoff also has feelings for Erica. Evelyn and Geoff have shown to be a close couple, however Evelyn is shown to be clingy and smothering towards Geoff throughout their relationship. It ended when Evelyn had found out about Geoff cheating on her with Erica because they kissed for the first time. Education Geoff formerly attended William Penn Academy. See Also * Lou Schwartz * Linda Schwartz * JTP * Geoff Schwartz/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z